What happens in the Cupboard
by hogwartsRULEZ
Summary: Henri plays a little prank on Sarah and James.


I read a Ron and Hermione fanfiction and got this idea. So here goes.

Henri's POV

I was sitting downstairs with James. When I heard him grumbling and muttering things under his breath so I decided to ask him about it.

"What's the matter James?" I asked as innocently as I could.

"Sarah is being ridiculous again" He said muttering curse words. I groaned him and Sarah always got in fights. A brilliant idea hatched in my brain.

"James?"

"Yes?"

"Could you get me a snack?" I had to restrain my self from laughing

"No way your legs aren't broken"

"Please James" I begged stifling a smile.

"Fine" He said finally giving up he walked into the cupboard. I immediately shut the door and put a chair under it. I searched around for the key to the cupboard and when I found it I shoved it in my pocket. Running upstairs I barged into Sarah's room. It was so hard not to laugh. Okay I have to be serious to trick Sarah.

"Henri what is it?" She looked displeased.

"Sarah come quickly it's an emergency" She immediately looked worried. We both ran downstairs. Okay everything was going according to plan. I pointed to the cupboard. Slowly Sarah walked towards it and removed the chair. I shoved Sarah in and locked the cupboard. The funny thing was the cupboard was so small James could fit in by himself but with Sarah oh my George Washington this was funny.

James POV

Well this sucks. Sarah and I are literally so close were touching each other and we can't escape. Plus we haven't apologized after the fight. I didn't mind though. Sarah was quite curvy so having her in my space wasn't that ba- _Wait why was I thinking that she's my best friend gross! _I thought I heard sniffling _Oh great she's crying now what?_ She had uproar of giggles that sounded like tiny bubbles popping. Soon we were both laughing in the cupboard. I decided to be a gentleman and apologize.

"Look Sarah I'm sorry about our fight can we be friends again?" I begged.

"Sure James I forgive you" She said. Wow that was easier then I thought.

"If," Crap here it comes "You have to say one thing for me" Oh no.

"You have to say that you fantasize about Benjamin Franklin in a ball gown"

"What? No way gross" I protested.

"I guess we can't be friends then" She turned her back from me which she had difficulty with considering the cupboard so small. So my stomach was touching her back. I sighed heavily.

"I fantasize about Ben Franklin in a ball gown every single night before bed" I said.

Another explosion of giggles occurred. I tickled her side which caused another giggle explosion. Apparently she's very ticklish.

"James... Stop… that…tickles" She said between laughs. She tickled me back which caused me too laugh as well. We both laughed for a while she was 3 inches from my face. We both leaned in and gently closed are eyes and we kissed! Sarah and I actually kissed! I wrapped my arms around her waist while she stood on her tiptoes because I was a little taller then her. To my disappointment we broke apart. Her face was beet red.

"Um I'm sorry James I don't know what came over me" She threw apologies as fast as she could.

"For what? Come 'ere" I wrapped my arms around her waist and we continued kissing. Each moment got more intense. Making out with Sarah is ten times more fun then arguing with her my tongue had entered her mouth exploring the new surrounds she seemed shocked at first but retaliated back. She leaned back against one of the walls and I leaned against her I lowered my hands to her bottom she giggled I can't believe she actually let me do that! Still we continued Making out for what seemed to be a long time. Her hair fell down on her shoulders. I've never seen her like that before. One of my hands was on her butt and one was tangled in her red hair. (No sex I promise!)

Sarah POV

James and I had been kissing for a while now until I heard the door wobble we ignored it until the door swung open. James still had his arms around me. Moses stood with his mouth agape, while Benjamin Franklin chuckled and Henri doubled over laughing. I shoved James' arms off me and brushed of my dress.

"Um, well you see…" I had nothing to say to Moses.

James stepped in "Henri locked us in the closet!"

"So what were you doing in said closet" Asked Moses tapping his foot. Henri had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. I honestly didn't know what to say. I couldn't just say we had a really sexy make out session.

"That's not important right now what's important is Henri's punishment!" said Sarah. Thank god she had an answer. Moses seemed caught off guard by her authority.

"Yes well Henri you get no pastries or sweets for a week" Henri stopped laughing

"Wait what? She said Punishment not torture. Why not hand me to the British?" Henri said indignantly. Moses chuckled and everyone walked off to there business. I walked upstairs to my room quickly being followed by James. I closed my door and but a moment later James knocked. I opened my door and I could say anything James kissed my cheek and he walked back to his room.


End file.
